


[Podfic] An Ally Better Than the Sidhe

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Flight of the Heron - D. K. Broster
Genre: Duty, Enemies Working Together, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Scottish Folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: In the autumn of 1746, Major Windham is patrolling the west coast of Scotland in search of Bonnie Prince Charlie - but finds something completely unexpected instead.'There are stories of water-horses in these hills...'
Relationships: Ewen Cameron/Keith Windham
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] An Ally Better Than the Sidhe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Ally Better than the Sidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066963) by [Hyarrowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyarrowen/pseuds/Hyarrowen). 



As the author notes, this is a canon divergence in which Alison has broken off her betrothal to Ewen at Inverness instead of marrying him.

I find it hard to express how much I enjoyed recording this! : D I know it won't have a large audience, but whatever, that is not why I create things. If you like listening to my podfics in general, you could give it a try, I guess? It has an 18th century setting, Scottish folklore creatures, enemies-to-friends-to-lovers, and being torn between duty and love. Also lovely landscape description. 

I am grateful to [glinda](https://glinda.dreamwidth.org/profile) for recording the various Scottish names and place names for me; hopefully I'm not getting them too wrong. In glinda's version, "Ardroy" had the emphasis on the second syllable, but in a Youtube video from Ardroy Outdoor Education Centre, they had the emphasis on the first, so I felt free to to choose the one that agreed with how I'd imagined it. I chose not to roll the r:s in that one like I did with the other place names, though, since Keith thinks/says it all the time. (Yes, I can rolls r:s; I'm Swedish. : ) )

I did more re-recording on this one than I usually do, and it was because I didn't immediately find a voice for Ewen (though Keith came to me quickly!). Obviously he should have a Scottish accent, but I can't do that, so I did what I usually do and distinguish by personality. What I've got now might be a fairly subtle difference, but it's clear in my own head, though it might evolve further in future recordings. 

Also, that is indeed the Quenya pronunciation of "Hyarrowen", or as close as I can get. : )

Length: 1 h 23 m 14 s  
Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/6o26qyg6bgqyduyx8wq6ya6t7yke0ns0).


End file.
